marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Oups
I have created "T-Rex" and "Packs" and I don't know if you are find with it because I seen after that you have created "Dinosaure" Same thing I have watch after your entry for Breakout datafile and I think I have been go wrong with "Sentinel". But I don't know how correct it. Sorry. I have add the two piper in the same enter, but with two enter then. And sometime i have forgotten the * I hope your aren't mad. I have enter "Black Panther Shuri" in "Black Panther". But maybe you want make is enter at another "Black Panther" in the B-list. Or at "Shuri" in the S-list. I have make a entry for "Carol Danvers" Because I have don't find Miss Marvel and Binary. How do you will enter Shanon Ventura ? At Miss Marvel ? At her name ? Or at She Thing ? ___________________________________________________________ No big deal. I was planning on creating links multiple places for characters that could be refrenced with multiple names. Ms. Marvel AND She-Thing will both get links to Sharon's pages. I didn't plan to use real names as pages unless the character has no codename. I'd just put Shuri on the black panther page. I think Carol would be under Ms.Marvel, but I'm not sure on the best approach for her, probably just have the links for her primarily under Ms. Marvel since that is where most people would look. Thanks for your contributions! I will never be mad at people helping make this place a fantastic resource! -Shoe _____________________________________________________________ Thanks, I have finish all the entry of the first book. But I will waiting because I think I'm doing this little wrong. Next time I will enter the character listed in the Civil wars book. ____________________________________________________________ Thanks for the help, Your formatting is the way I did it originally, but I decided to start creating individual pages for the book-characters too. You can look at Wolverine's page for how I decided to do it in the end. Either way, having the content already on the site is a HUGE help. I can tweak the layout easily enough. Thanks for contributing! -Shoe Oh ok, I have thinking to make a entry for Carol for two reason. 1 you have already Shadowcat at Kitty Pryde, And White Queen to Emma Frost. So I have thinking that it what you doing for character with many identity, Like Pym. And 2.because the Ultimate version is just a Shield Agent. So Carol Danvers is his indentity ^^ And I forgot the WeaponX/Exiles version of the character ^^ And are you going to add Malibu's and Amalgam's characters ? I let your make the entry for JJJameson, Ben Ulrich and Robbie Robertson because I don't know how you want do it. Edit : Ok I'm done for Today. I have enter all Watcher Character of the Civil War Book. I will make the heroes another time. And I haven't make the supporter character like the crusafer cultist, the congressmen, or Gyrich. _____________________________________________________________ I honestly just pasted the character names lists straight from Comic Vine, so I didn't think a TON about structure, just that I wanted to leave room for characters from alternate universes and to make them as easy to find as possible. Spider-Man is the best example I have of what I was hoping to accomplish (with the Scarlet Spider page being a good example of codename/real name crossovers) Yes to Amalgam and Malibu...I love obscure stuff and they are TECHNICALLY a marvel universe...sort of for characters like JJJ/Urich etc...check out the page I did for Willie Lumpkin. It's not all that different, Just use the catagory Support Character (supporting character?...i forget which i used, check Willie) Thanks for all the hard work! -Shoe _______________________________________________________________ There is a flaw in Ant man. The link to Eric O'grady his lost and this the same for Scott. Yes for Scott that make no huge problem. But for Eric that have lost the Reference of Civil War book. It's done for Civil War book. I have enter all Character, but not the support character ^^ _________________________________________- you were posting on Anti-man, not Ant-Man